Querencia
by Neil Josten
Summary: Son los recuerdos que le invaden, uno a uno. La necesidad de devolverle toda esa devoción. Una promesa perenne. Por los cuales cesan las lágrimas. Ya no se siente melancólica. Regalo para CattivaRagazza.


**Renuncia: **Nanatsu no me pertenece. Todo de Nakaba Suzuki.

**Advertencia:** spoilers. Muchos feels (¿?)

So, me encandiló este manga y tengo nuevo OTP. _Obveo_ este fic va dedicado a **Cattiva**. Que desde ya le había prometido algo de ellos y comparte mi dolor por la ship. Ojalá te guste Tomate-chan.

* * *

**N**o está segura de cuándo, ni el dónde o el por qué. A fin de cuentas él siempre le transmite esa sensación de cosa ya vivida, inexplicable. Un calorcito reconfortante que se le asienta en el estómago, uno que no es comparable si quiera con lo que Melodias le provocaba —y sólo un segundo se cuestiona porque habla del pasado con tanta sencillez—. Pues Diane no lo sabe, pero de repente King ya no es sólo el Rey de las Hadas y nada más. Es más que un Pecado, considera ella mientras le mira finalizada la batalla contra Hendricksen, recordando cómo King la salvó en el último instante y la sonrisa falsa que le dedicó. Con King incitándola a invitar a Melodias.

«Harlequin, por alguna razón…, me suena muy nostálgico».

«¿So?, es probable que se tratase de un simple sueño».

Y se dice que no es un sueño común. Igual que el olor que desprende King, aquel que le da una seguridad absurda. Se trata de un suave aroma a flores, de un bosque, quizá. Flores que te hacen perder memorias. Memorias importantes.

Diane continúa sin entender. Realmente. Presenció el abrazo que Elizabeth y el Capitán compartieron y es consciente de que en otro día, otra situación, hubiese hecho una rabieta e inflaría las mejillas, en esa forma tan suya, con los celos atacándole. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada de eso. Y su vista se desplaza a King, que sí observa con temor la escena para su desconcierto.

(_— ¿Por qué?_

_— Porque te lastimaría. Y lo único que necesito para estar bien es verte feliz._

_— ¿Y qué sería de mí sin ti?_).

Días antes le supone cierto esfuerzo caminar sin caerse de regreso al palacio, aunque no es del todo verdadero. Elizabeth les ha curado. Y sí, le duele. No obstante, más que en el cuerpo es un dolor sordo en el corazón.

Harlequin. Harlequin. _Harlequin_.

Le encantaría comprender. Ya que es tan familiar, y contradictoriamente desconocido. Le ha dado varias vueltas en cuanto acaece la noche. Cuando todos duermen.

Hay algo diferente. ¿En ella o en él? ¿En ambos? ¿Ninguno? Le observa silenciosa. Y rememora cada gesto que King le ha otorgado desde su reencuentro. Los sonrojos, las miradas repletas de añoranza, ese tono dulce que utiliza con ella y sólo ella.

«Sí, mencionó a un par de tortolitos».

«¿Tortolitos?»

«E-eh, s-significa muy buenos amigos».

¿Acaso han sido buenos amigos desde antaño y sin intención infravaloró su amistad? No lo cree. No. Cierra los ojos, con fuerza. Permitiéndose escapar un par de minutos de la realidad. Aprieta los puños, diminutos. Sí, ella también fue pequeña, cuando niña. Más que en la actualidad, al menos. Aunque su infancia es algo que no le agradaba a Diane. La soledad es demasiado triste.

_Y yo estuve sola_.

«¡Prometo nunca dejar tu lado!».

_Y nadie me quiso_.

«Deseo que me ames por siempre».

Hay un nudo en su garganta ante la afirmativa de él —_de King_—. Entonces, ¿por qué llora?

Abre los párpados. Es niña nuevamente, y no está sola. Tal vez lo fue un corto periodo, después de separarse del resto de gigantes, empero, no tanto. Lo encuentra a él. En las orillas del río. Comparten su abandono. Él la cuida. La hace feliz. Le provoca sonrisas que iluminan más que el sol ocultándose en el horizonte.

«Me pregunto, si me hubiesen secuestrado a mí y no a Elizabeth… ¿el Capitán reaccionaría así? Seguro que no».

«Yo, yo lo haría. Yo te rescataría sin pensarlo, aunque tuviera que ir solo».

Le es inevitable acordarse de sus palabras. Tantos años, ¿ha sido de esa forma?

Hacen fogatas a la intemperie. King come frutos y bayas, ella carne asada. Si tiene fiebre le mantiene cerca de sí, para que no se aleje, para que no la abandone (nunca, por favor). King hace todo que está a su alcance para protegerla. Oh, es cierto. Él siempre se preocupa por los demás. ¿No le reprochó Hauser por lo mismo? Y están sus dedos trenzándole el cabello, tímidos. Y prendas hechas a mano. Ella riendo y persiguiéndole con el pasto provocándole cosquillas.

Y Diane aún calla, cuestionándose cuánto ha sufrido King por su causa, debido al olvido. Cómo pudo olvidarle, en primer lugar.

Carece de una respuesta.

Son los recuerdos que le invaden, uno a uno. La necesidad de devolverle toda esa devoción. Una promesa perenne. Por los cuales cesan las lágrimas. Ya no se siente melancólica. No ahí.

Mientras ayudan a restaurar el Reino la consumen las mariposas al platicar con él, aunque King desconozca este hecho. Anhela decírselo. (¿No te apetece ir con el Capitán?) Más no lo hace. (Ya no, ya no). Y en su lugar, le inquiere si irá al festival con ella. King acepta, le sonríe. Como en el pasado. Como siempre. Y todavía no está segura de cuándo, ni el dónde o el por qué. Quizá King lo ignore. Sin embargo, con él sobrevolando a su alrededor, Diane siente que no le hace falta nada.

«Harlequin, ¿tú me quieres?»

Porque _le recuerda_.

(— Ayer, hoy, mañana, y los días que están por venir).

Y las memorias pueden desaparecer, pero no los sentimientos.


End file.
